My Name is Wilt
by Girly Glorious
Summary: An enjoyable and cute little poem all about Wilt from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It's a bit sad, but since it's nothing soul-crushingly horrible, I've rated this K. I'd like to read in a review if you liked it, thanks!


**Hello there! This is my second project on Fan Fiction! I've decided to make a little poem about my favorite character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Wilt. Yes, I'm still working on Child of the Omnitrix, and the next chapter should be out very very soon! But after watching the entire series of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Wilt grew on me a lot! He's a super likable character. I really wanted to make something on him for this website, and I decided if I made it small and short, it couldn't keep me from working on Child of the Omnitrix. With that said, please enjoy this poem I made.**

* * *

Why hello! My name is Wilt!

I tower at a height of ten feet tall,

Making everyone who looks up feel rather small.

With my gangly legs and arm that I own,

My skill at basketball can be easily shown.

I may look broken with an arm that's no longer there,

And an eye that's wonky and battered,

But I still have my kind heart to share,

And as long as I have it, nothing else really matters.

I'll help you clean, I'll help you cook,

I'd even help style your hair to finish your look.

I'll teach you to bake a cake or to ride a bike,

Your wish is my command, I'd do whatever you'd like!

My hope is to make myself your friend,

So that your spirit I can heal and mend.

I've got an unfortunate past, that's for sure,

With several regrets that I need cured,

But I don't care for myself, I only care about you,

As I wish to serve everyone else, that much is true.

Deep down I long for maybe a little love in return,

So if that's okay, I'll help do anything, whether you want to have fun, work, or learn.

* * *

My troubles started when I lost a basketball game,

Causing me to fill with emotions of sadness and shame.

Instead of winning the game, I saved my creator from terrible damage,

With the force of Foul Larry so powerful, crippling my arm it managed.

You'll never believe what I did after that, do you surely wish to know?

It's a terrible thing, a definite all time low.

I ran, ran, ran away from the court after we lost,

Afraid and scared that Jordan would surely be crossed.

What I didn't know is that he was searching for me in fact,

As he felt bad for the responsibility he had lacked.

It was because of him that my arm was crushed and shattered,

He realized that winning wasn't as important as what truly mattered.

But I didn't know this, and I left and hid away,

Never going back, causing him such terrible dismay.

* * *

Just like that I was left to wander the streets,

Searching for any remains of food that I could eat.

Being dirty, cold, and in pain was hard indeed,

Everyday for all the hurt to end I did so plead.

After quite some time of wandering astray,

I found my way to Foster's, and was welcomed with zero delay.

After being provided with a shelter, fresh food and a room,

I knew all my wounds would heal quickly and soon.

* * *

I may be patient, respectful and fun,

But I've been here for many years, I'm no longer young.

I'm also lovable, helpful and sweet,

But I must not be that great, I'm pushed aside by everyone I meet.

So instead I'll help you adopt someone _else_ who is here,

To bring that friend happiness and wonderful cheer.

What about me? Oh, don't worry.

Even if I never get a home, I'll be fine, surely!

 _Surely..._

* * *

 **That's it, hope you enjoyed! The picture for the cover is my artwork, so please don't use it. I'm no expert at writing poetry but I thought this came out nice and it was fun to make. I guess this was kind of a couplet/"I am" poem? This was inspired by someone else who had made a poem on Wilt nearly five years ago, but mine is much different than theirs so hopefully no harm done. Leave a review if you liked it, and maybe let me know if you'd read more FHFIF content, in case I ever wanted to make more some day.**


End file.
